Aunt Jess
by Siri's Cajun Mistress
Summary: Jess and Sev are sent to Privet Drive to guard Harry, but what happpens when Jess sees Vernon 'punishing' Harry?
1. Chapter 1: Moving in with Sev

"C'mon, Sev, open up!" Jess called from the other side of the door. Severus Snape stood in his living room, seething. He knew the wench only called him 'Sev' to annoy him.

"Severus Snape! Open this _damn_ door NOW!" she shrieked. Snape opened his front door and hissed,

"Keep your voice down!"

She grinned and slipped past him into the house.

"Well, I told you to open the door." She frowned, "And I do not call you 'Sev' to annoy you, I call you 'Sev' because 'Severus' is a pain in the ass to say every time I want your attention. I know your theory, you told me at school." Despite her teasing, she looked hurt, and Severus fought not to feel guilty. A battle he lost quickly and cursed himself as he apologized,

"I'm sorry, Jessica."

She smiled to show he was forgiven, then scowled,

"For God's sake, call me Jess. 'Jessica sounds so stuffy!" she whined. Severus chuckled, she may have belonged to the Marauders, but she was infectious. She grinned at him briefly, then pouted

"You're probably not going to like this, but Albus is making me stay with you. Go on and blow a gasket you stuffy old grump."

Severus shook his head, still amazed that he actually found her childish behavior _charming_,

"Why are you staying here?"

Jess flinched and bit her lip,

"You're _really_ not going to like this…," she muttered. Severus opened his mouth to say he really didn't care about her love life, so if it was about Lupin, she could keep it to herself, but she took a deep breath and plowed on, "Sev, we're staying with Remus at Mrs. Figg's house for two weeks."

"WHAT?"

"Please, Severus, it's just two weeks and Moony's only there until he can find a new flat…. Besides, it's Dumbledore's orders!" she said all this in a terrified rush that made Severus frown. She hadn't been afraid of him since…

"Have you moved back in with your father?"

She looked sheepish,

"Am I really that obvious? Sev, I know I shouldn't go near him, but I've got nowhere else to go – Moony's too worried he might hurt me and has no place to stay besides, Molly's got enough to worry about with her kids, Sirius is in Azkaban, I can't afford –"

"Then move in with me. At least you'll be away from him, seeing as you're too proud to ask Fowl for help." Severus interrupted. Jess blushed at this, then gaped at the offer,

"Why are you offering to help me? I thought you hated me?"

Severus rolled his eyes,

"I would agree – except for the fact that you make it impossible to hate you."

Jess grinned at that, then asked hesitantly,

"Are you sure, Sev? I don't want to be a burden –"

"You won't be." He interrupted again, "Now why are we staying with Mrs. Figg?"

She bit her lip,

"We've got to watch Harry. Albus is worried about how the muggles are treating him."

"Why?"

She shrugged,

"You know Albus; he's big on asking favors, just not too quick to answer why."

This succeeded in drawing a laugh from the usually surly Potions' Master. Jess smiled and waited for him to sober before continuing,

"We're also supposed to be on the lookout for stray Death Eaters. They might go after Harry. Now hurry up and pack. You'll also have to change into some muggle clothing as this is an all muggle neighborhood we're going to."

He frowned,

"I think you should get your things from your father's before we go watch Potter."

Jess sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to argue,

"Alright, I'll be back in about twenty minutes, you pack whatever you'll need for the next two weeks."

Severus grinned,

"Yes, _Mum_, I'll be packed and ready to go when you get back."

Jess stuck her tongue out at him and disapperated. She looked around her father's house and shook her head in disgust; the man really was a pig. She ran upstairs to her room and packed her things, twenty minutes later, she apperated back to Severus's house. She looked around the living room, thinking she was alone, then froze when she saw Severus standing in front of a bookcase, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, getting something off a high shelf. She took advantage of his distraction to study him. The man had a great body, the jeans rode low on his hips and fit him in a way that would have been enticing had she been interested in anyone but Remus Lupin at the moment, and his biceps flexed as he got whatever it was off the shelf. She made an appreciative noise and he turned around. His face turned red with embarrassment,

"Jess, couldn't you have warned me you were there?"

Jess snorted,

"That wouldn't change the fact that you aren't wearing a shirt. You are very cruel, Sev."

He frowned, his face still red,

"How?"

She rolled her eyes,

"I cannot believe you have a body like that and you hide it beneath those horrid robes you wear."

His face turned a brighter shade of red and she laughed,

"C'mon, Sev, you need to get a shirt on so we can leave."

He nodded and started down the hall, then stopped and said,

"Follow me and I'll show you to your room."

She grinned,

"Thanks, Sev, really."

He just gestured for her to follow him and showed her to her room.

"My room is down the hall to your left and the bathroom is across the hall."

"'Kay. Thanks. Again."

He shrugged and headed down the hall to his room to put on a shirt. A few minutes later, they were both ready to leave. Jess grabbed Sev's hand and apperated to Mrs. Figgs house. She let go of his hand and led him to her front door. She knocked and Remus Lupin opened the door. He stared at her for a moment in surprise before grinning hugely and wrapping his arms around her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Remus… can't… breathe." She panted. He laughed and let her go,

"Sorry, love. What are you doing here?"

She bit her lip guiltily,

"I'm not alone, Moony. Sev and I were sent to watch Harry for a couple of weeks to see how the muggles are treating him."

"Sev?" he asked between clenched teeth when he caught side of Snape. Jess glared at her boyfriend,

"Don't start with me, boy, you know I've always been friends with him."

"You sure it's not something more?" he ground out. She rolled her eyes,

"Baby, please, lock that away and never bring it back out, there is nothing between Sev and me but friendship as you damn well know. Though," she said biting her lip, "he is letting me live with him."

"Why?"

"Because I was living with my dad this morning and you and Albus have forbidden me from living with you."

"Why were you living with that bastard?" he asked, his anger forgotten. She shrugged,

"I got evicted and can't buy another flat because I don't have a job anymore."

"What happened to your job at the Ministry?"

She made a face,

"That _toad_, Umbridge, had me fired when she found out I was dating you."

Remus immediately felt guilty and started to apologize, but she waved his apology away,

"It's not your fault, so don't you dare say you're sorry. Now, are you going to let us in or not?"

He laughed and stepped aside to let her and Snape pass. As soon as he shut the door, he put a possessive arm around Jess and said,

"You can stay with me in my room."

Jess smiled at him,

"Okay, where is it? And we'll have to find a room for Sev."

Remus bit back a jealous growl. As a werewolf, he was more possessive of his girlfriend than a normal man was, though his wolf mind considered her his mate. He led her to his room, then took Snape the only free room left in the house. Before he went back to Jess, he said,

"Why are you letting her stay with you?"

"Would you prefer she stay with her father? I thought it would be better for her to live with me than him."

"So you're not planning to take advantage of her in anyway?"

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! GET IN HERE NOW!" Jess shrieked. He was at her side in a second,

"Yes, love?"

"What the _hell_ have you been doing? Hibernating in here? This place is a pigsty!"

Remus laughed,

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be here." He took out his wand and the room was instantly clean. He took her into the bedroom and shut the door, locking it behind them. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised and he grinned at her,

"What?"

"Being a bit presumptuous, aren't we?"

His grin widened and he kissed her,

"Am I?"

She rolled her eyes, smiling,

"I love you."

He kissed her neck,

"I love you too. Now can we please get in the bed?"

She laughed,

"Is that all you can think about?"

He grinned again,

"For the moment. I'll think about other things later."

She rolled her eyes again,

"Fine, but then we have to watch for Harry."

"Alright."

He cast a silencing charm around the room and took her to the bed. He groaned when someone knocked on the door,

"Albus says we need to start watching the boy immediately, Jess."

Jess sighed and lifted the charm from the room so that Sev could hear her reply,

"I'll be out in a second, Sev."

Remus growled in frustration,

"It's been too long, Jess, I don't think I can wait until nightfall."

She chuckled lightly,

"You'll live. It's just a few more hours, baby. Now let me up."

He sighed and let her up. She left the room and went outside to watch Number 4 Privet Drive for any sign of how the Dursleys were treating Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry

"I'm worried about Harry." Jess muttered as she nibbled on Remus's jaw, "I haven't seen him come out of that house in twelve days, Remus. Twelve days! He's four! He should be outside playing, not cooped up inside doing only God knows what."

"Then go over there tomorrow and demand to see him."

"Do you think we should?"

"If you're really this worried about him, yes."

"Then I'll bully Sev into going in the morning."

Remus tightened his arms around her,

"I don't like you spending so much time with him."

Jess looked up at him, hurt written across her face,

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not that, it's just… I'm part wolf, Jess, and wolves are possessive and extremely protective of their mates."

Jess grinned,

"So I'm your 'mate' now, am I?"

Remus growled playfully at her, a smile playing about his lips,

"You've been my mate for as long as you've belonged to me, Jess. You know that. Now go to sleep, it's almost midnight and you'll be exhausted in the morning if you don't."

She made a face at him,

"And whose fault is that?"

He laughed at her,

"Go to sleep, love."

"Fine," she mumbled sleepily, "though I would dearly love to know where you got Sirius Black's libido."

He laughed again,

"Jess…."

"Fine, fine. Good night."

"Good night."

Jess closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jess pounded on the Dursleys's front door, Severus standing beside her, looking distinctly uncomfortable. She grinned hugely when Petunia Dursley opened the door,

"Hey, Tuney, do you remember me?"

Petunia paled and asked angrily,

"What do you want, _freak_?"

Jess rolled her eyes,

"We're not any more creative, are we?" she sighed, "Sev and I want to see Harry and aren't leaving until we do, so you might as well let us in."

Petunia grudgingly stepped aside and let the two in. Jess walked into the kitchen just in time to stop Vernon Dursley from hitting Harry and possibly killing him. She pushed the large man away from the little boy and took Harry in her arms, holding him tightly. She glared murderously at Vernon,

"Dursley!" she hissed, "What the hell are you thinking? He's a little boy! Do you want me to kill you? Because that is a good way to get me to do it. Shh, Harry, baby, I won't let the evil muggle hurt you anymore, I promise. SEV! Get in here!"

Severus hurried into the room, followed closely by Petunia. He looked at Jess, who was holding a sobbing Harry,

"What happened?"

"That… _pig_ was about to hit Harry when I came in here, and he's got a black eye. Floo Dumbledore, he's not staying here, blood wards be damned. I won't let these bastards hurt my best friends' son." She growled. She stormed out, still carrying Harry. She took him to Mrs. Figg's house. Remus was watching her comfort the crying child worriedly,

"Jess, _why_ was he hitting Harry?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask and don't care, no matter what he did, he's just a boy, nothing excuses harming him. _Nothing_. Harry, baby, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened, okay?"

He managed to calm down enough to say,

"I broke a plate. I didn't mean to! I was carrying Uncle Vernon's plate - it was so heavy! It fell. I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

"Shh, baby, shh…. It's all right - it wasn't your fault. Don't cry, baby, I won't let him hurt you. No one will hurt you here. You never have to go back there again. Has he ever hit you before?"

Harry nodded, burying his face in her shoulder,

"Yeah. When I'm bad."

"Bad how, sweetie?"

"When I accidently break stuff or weird stuff happens when I'm around…."

Jess's eyes blazed with anger as she rubbed the boy's back soothingly, they were beating him because he was a wizard and couldn't control his magic. She kissed his forehead,

"It's okay now, sweetie, they won't hurt you anymore. Albus, if you try to give him back to those wretched creatures, you will die painfully. He is not going back there. Ever. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"Yes, Miss Hawkins, and I agree. That's why he's staying with you and Severus."

"WHAT?" Severus asked loudly. Jess glared at him as Harry dissolved into fresh tears,

"Shut up, Sev! You're scaring him! Shh, baby, it's all right, Sev is just surprised is all. Why are your clothes so big?"

"They used to be Dudley's."

"You mean that wig wearing pig the Dursleys' call a baby?"

Harry laughed,

"Yeah."

"Good God, they're idiots. These clothes are three sizes too big. C'mon, baby, we're going to go bye you some new clothes that actually fit, okay?"

"Okay." He answered in a small voice. Jess turned to Dumbledore,

"Albus, do you have any muggle money? I'll pay you back later, but I don't have time to go exchange right now –"

"There will be no need to pay me back, Jessica, just get the boy some clothes that fit."

"Who are you?" Harry asked suddenly. Jess stood up and adjusted Harry so that he was balanced on her hip,

"I'm your aunt Jess, that's Uncle Moony, his real name's Remus though, but only a few people still call him that. I'm pretty sure you already know Mrs. Figg, that's Professor Dumbledore, and that…" she paused as she looked at Severus and fought back a snort of laughter,

"That is Severus Snape. He's your new Daddy."

"_What?_"

Everyone but Severus laughed, though Harry didn't know why he was laughing, he just new that everyone else was, so he did too,

"You heard me, Sev," Jess managed between chuckles, "you're his new daddy."

"My mummy and daddy are dead."

Jess felt a pang of loss at the reminder and said,

"I know, baby, that's why I said Sev is going to be your _new_ daddy. He's not replacing your real daddy, though. No one could do that. No one could replace your mommy either. You're going to live with me and Daddy Sev now, is that okay?"

"Are you going to hurt me too?"

Jess shook her head emphatically, fighting tears at his words,

"No, baby, I'm never going to let anyone else hurt you, okay?"

"Okay. Why can't you be my new mummy?"

Jess and Severus both laughed this time, but Remus looked furious,

"I would love to be your new mommy, baby, but that would make Uncle Moony angry."

"Why?"

""Cause Uncle Moony's my boyfriend and he gets jealous a lot. Don't you Moony?"

Remus rolled his eyes,

"I'm part wolf, remember?"

She smiled sadly at him,

"Yeah, I remember. You going with me to buy Harry some new clothes?"

"If it's okay with Harry."

She bounced said boy on her hip and asked,

"What do you think, Harry, should we take Uncle Moony with us?"

"Is he going to hurt me?"

Her eyes widened,

"No, baby, he would never hurt you, he loves you, we all do. Isn't that right?" she added menacingly to Severus. He nodded and choked out,

"Of course."

"See? We all love you. Now, should we take Uncle Moony with us or leave him here?"

"Take him with us." The little boy answered, causing Jess to smile and kiss his cheek,

"Alright, let's go then. C'mon, Moony, you're driving."

"Driving what?"

Jess smiled evilly,

"The Dursleys' are going to lend us their car."

With that, she went out the door and back across the street to Number 4. She pounded on the door until Petunia opened it again. She tried to shut it again, but she caught it with her foot and shoved past the older woman. She went to the kitchen; Vernon was still in there. Jess went to the table where he was sitting and growled,

"Give me the keys to your car, Dursley, I'm taking Harry to buy some clothes that don't belong on a large pig. Don't argue, just hand them here and don't bother calling the police or I'll tell them exactly what you've been doing to Harry for the past three years."

Terrified, the man handed her the keys and she left again. Remus was waiting for her by the car. She tossed him the keys and got in the passenger's side, still holding Harry. Thirty minutes later, Remus was helping Harry in the dressing room and Jess was waiting outside with a female clerk.

"Um… Miss?" the girl asked hesitantly, "What happened to that boy's face?"

Jess's face twisted in disgust,

"His uncle, I just got him away today. I can't believe that someone could do that to their own flesh and blood, or watch it happen."

"Where are his parents?"

"Dead. Murdered when he was a year old."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. How are you related to him?"

"I'm not, his parents were two of my best friends. Since James and Lily died and Sirius was thrown in prison, Harry and Remus are all I have."

"Why was Sirius thrown in prison?"

"He was framed for the murder of thirteen people and I'm the only one who believes he's innocent."

"How do you know he's innocent?"

"Because I know who actually did it."

"Who?"

"Another friend of ours, Peter, the little prick betrayed us all and disappeared, leaving Sirius to take the fall."

"Jess, we've talked about this," Remus said as he and Harry walked out of the dressing room, "Peter was one of the people Sirius killed."

"_Sirius didn't kill them_, and unless you want to sleep alone tonight, Remus Lupin, I suggest you drop the argument." She said angrily. Remus shook his head,

"Fine, yes or no to this one?"

Jess looked at Harry's latest outfit with a critical eye,

"Yes. That makes fourteen, I think that's enough, now we just need underwear and socks. I can't believe they had him wearing those clothes. They were much, much too big on him. Is it all right if he wears this out? I threw the old clothes away they, were horridly baggy."

"Of course. Get the rest of what you need and I'll ring you up."

"Remus?"

Remus chuckled and got the underwear and socks. The cashier rung them up and Jess paid for the clothes before leaving, then took the poor boy to get something to eat with the left over money. When they got to the restraunt and were seated in a booth, Jess sat Harry in her lap and opened the menu. She showed him the kids' menu saying,

"You can have whatever you want. When was the last time you ate, honey?"

"Two weeks ago. Uncle Vernon said I couldn't eat because I went outside without permission."

"Well, you're allowed to eat now, pick something."

Harry scanned the menu quickly and asked if he could have a cheeseburger.

"Sure, sweetie, is that all you want?"

"I can have more?" he asked in amazement.

"Sure, and after you get done eating, if you're still hungry, I'll get you some ice cream, okay?"

"Okay!"

Jess laughed at his enthusiasm and he asked for fries to go with his burger. She and Remus picked a plate to share, as they had already eaten lunch. The waiter came and asked for their drink orders, Jess looked at Harry and asked,

"What do you want to drink, kiddo?"

"What can I have?"

"Coke, tea, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Root Beer…"

The boy's eyes got wide and said,

"Coke, please."

Jess smiled and told the waiter,

"Two Cokes and a Root Beer, please."

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

The waiter walked off and Jess asked,

"So, do you think you'll like living with us?"

"Do I get keep drinking Coke?"

Jess laughed again,

"Yes, but you'll have drink other things too. Nothing but Coke is bad for your teeth. Besides, you'd be bouncing off the walls, then I'd have sit my cat on your tummy until you stop."

He giggled at that and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck. Remus watched the longing on her face as she held their best friends' son and whispered,

"I'm sorry, Jess."

She shot him a puzzled look,

"For what?"

"You can't have children as long as you're with me. My kind don't bred."

Jess shrugged,

"I knew that when I got into this relationship Remus, and I'm not backing out now."

He smiled and mouthed 'I love you'. She grinned at him and mouthed the words back. The waiter came back with their drinks and Jess gave them their food orders. He left again, promising to be right back with their food.

"Aunt Jess?" Harry asked in a small voice. She looked down at him,

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Did my mummy and daddy love me?"

She started rubbing his back again,

"Oh, baby, of course they loved you. They didn't leave you one purpose, baby, I promise. A very mean man took them away from all of us."

"Why?"

"Because he was a bad person, baby, I don't know why he did the things he did, he was just a very bad man. But you're not bad, baby, you're learning. It's okay to make mistakes, but he did things he knew were wrong. You're mommy and daddy both loved you very much." She kissed the top of his head and ruffled his already messy black hair. The waiter finally came back with their food and Harry began to wolf his down. Jess pushed it away,

"No, baby, eat it slowly or you'll get sick, okay?"

He nodded and she gave him his food back. He ate it more slowly this time and still finished his food before Remus and Jess finish theirs. He waited patiently for the adults to finish eating, when they finally did, Jess asked,

"You want some ice cream, Harry?"

He nodded enthusiastically,

"Yeah!"

She laughed again and called the waiter back to their table,

"What kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Chocolate!"

"A bowl of chocolate ice cream, please."

"Be back in a minute."

He bustled off and came back a few minutes later with the ice cream and a spoon and set them down in front of Harry, who gulped it down. Jess, Remus, and the waiter laughed and Jess said,

"Baby, slow down, this is definitely not the last bowl of ice cream you'll ever have."

"You mean I can have more?"

"Tomorrow, yeah, but not tonight. One bowl a day is enough."

"Aw, Aunt Jess –"

Jess laughed,

"Don't 'Aunt Jess' me, rules are rules, and while I don't mind you having ice cream, you can't eat it with every meal. Too much sugar."

He pouted,

"Fine."

She laughed again,

"Come on, you little bugger, finish your ice cream so we can return the pig's car."

"You mean Uncle Vernon?"

"Yup."

He giggled again and finished his ice cream. Jess paid for dinner and made sure to tip the waiter, then they left. On the way back, Harry fell asleep. Once they pulled up in the Dursleys' driveway, she took the keys from Remus and shoved them from the mail slot. Then she took Harry back across the street to Mrs. Figg's house. She took him to the room she had been sharing with Remus and tucked him into bed. She lay down beside him and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3:Rats and Job Offers

Jess sat at the kitchen table of the Burrow, talking to Molly and smoking a cigarette. She sighed heavily and flicked the ashes onto the table, vanishing them as they fell,

"I don't know, Molly, I can't stay with Severus for much longer without feeling guilty, but I still can't find a job. I've been looking for weeks, but they keep making up excuses, when the real reason is that I'm dating Remus. I wish they'd all grow a pair, or a spine." She added, amused by Molly's disapproving look. Tired of vanishing the ashes, Jess summoned an ashtray and put out her cigarette, only to light another one. Molly frowned,

"Jessica, dear, I really don't think you should be smoking."

Jess laughed and flicked ashes into the tray,

"I know it's bad for me, Molly. I'll put it out before Harry gets back, but right now, really need something to steady my nerves and it's too early to start drinking."

Molly sighed and nodded in understanding,

"Would you like something to drink, dear?"

"Butterbeer if you have any."

"Pumpkin juice then." Molly said decisively. Jess laughed again as Molly poured her a glass and set it in front of her.

"Thanks, Molly." She frowned and put out her fourth cigarette in an hour. "Where are the boys?"

Molly frowned as well and both women left the kitchen. They went out the back door and Jess groaned. The twins and Harry were trying to force Percy's rat, Scabbers, into one of the gnome holes in the garden.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Molly shouted, startling the boys. Harry burst into tears while Fred and George grinned innocently. Jess sighed and picked Harry up,

"C'mon, cub, calm down. No one's going to hurt you. Molly's just upset is all. Why were you trying to put Scabbers in the ground with the gnomes?"

"F-Fred 'n George said t-that he liked t-to play d-down there."

She sighed again and turned to the Twins,

"Boys, really? You know Harry is new to magic. If you want to get in trouble with your mother, that's fine, but leave Harry out of it please." She turned her attention back to Harry, "Harry, I know you didn't know, but, like Fred and George, you'll have to be punished. It's not nice to hurt defenseless animals, no matter who they belong to." _Or how vile they are_, she thought angrily. She was going to have a good look at that rat in a minute, "So, after tomorrow, you won't be able to play with any of your birthday presents for a week. Okay?"

Harry nodded and she smiled, setting him back on his feet,

"Good boy, now, go play with Ron and say out of trouble, okay?"

He nodded again and ran off. Jess turned back to the Twins,

"Boys, could I have a look at that rat, please?"

They nodded quickly and handed her the rat, which had begun to squirm. She took it, cursing when it bit her in an attempt to free itself. She tightened her grip on it and began to stroke its fur, crooning,

"Shh, Peter, _I_ won't hurt you. Why don't you show everyone else what you are?" the rat began to squeak and struggled harder. Jess looked up when she heard a familiar voice say,

"Miss Hawkins, what are you doing with that rat?"

She chuckled darkly,

"Hullo, Albus, you remember Peter Pettigrew, don't you?"

The Headmaster nodded,

"Yes, Sirius Black killed him a few years ago."

Jess shook her head, grinning madly,

"No he didn't. Headmaster, there's something you don't know about little Peter. He's an unregistered animagus, as was James and Sirius is one as well. Peter, can turn into a _rat_, a lot like the one in my hands."

Albus looked at the rat sharply,

"Do you mean to tell me, Jessica, that this rat _is_ Peter Pettigrew?"

She nodded,

"Yes, and I can prove it, I just have to remember the spell to change him back."

He drew his wand,

"I know it."

Her eyes lit up and she held the rat towards him,

"Will you try it?"

In answer, a flash of light flew out of the tip of his wand and hit the rat, which immediately began to transform. Jess dropped him and stepped back, her expression a mixture of excitement and disgust. A few seconds later, Peter Pettigrew coward before them. Molly shrieked and Jess was reminded of the fact that she and the boys were still standing in the garden with them. She started to turn around and explain, but a flash of movement caught her eye and she pounced on Peter, tackling him and keeping him in place. She smiled pleasantly down at him as she sat on his chest,

"Hullo, Peter, how're you?"

"J-Jess –"

"So, Pete, want to tell us why you've been a rat for the past… three years?"

"I-I was hiding… from Sirius Black! –"

"Oh, we know you were hiding, Pete, but it wasn't from Sirius. Sirius is in Azkaban. Everyone's been thinking that you're dead. You've been hiding from someone else, haven't you? You've been hiding from _everyone_, haven't you Pete? Why don't you tell Albus here who the Potters' Secret Keeper _really_ was?" she asked, her voice still friendly, which seemed to scare Peter more than he already was. She continued to smile pleasantly. Finally, he stammered,

"I-I was t-their S-secret K-keeper."

Jess grinned with false warmth and patted his cheek approvingly,

"Good boy. Now, who was it that killed all those muggles and betrayed Lily and James, Pete?"

"I-it was m-me. When Sirius c-corned m-me in the a-alley, I k-killed t-the muggles and c-cut my f-finger off. T-then I t-turned i-into a r-rat a-and e-escaped into t-the s-sewers. I-I c-came h-here and I-I've b-been their pet since."

Jess grinned manically at Dumbledore and asked,

"Can we get Sirius out of prison now, Professor?"

Ropes shot out of his wand and she shot to her feet as they wrapped around Peter. He inclined his head,

"Miss Hawkins, would you be so kind as to alert the Ministry that Peter Pettigrew is alive?"

The grin widened and she nodded enthusiastically, running to the fireplace. Molly finally found her voice again and asked,

"Albus, what's going on? Who is this man? Where's Scabbers?"

Dumbledore sighed,

"This, Molly, is Peter Pettigrew. According to both Jessica and himself, _he_ is your son's pet."

They heard a yowling hiss from the living room followed by a cry of pain. Albus, without taking his eyes off Peter, called,

"Jessica?"

A man yelled,

"Get this bloody cat off me!"

Albus chuckled,

"Molly, go stop Jessica from killing Dawlish. I'm assuming she transformed into a cat and he stepped on her."

Molly hurried to do as she was told while Fred and George, whom everyone seemed to have forgotten was there, sniggered. A few minutes later, Molly came back carrying a soaked black cat and leading a very disgruntled looking Auror, covered in scratches. Albus raised a questioning brow,

"Why is she wet?"

Molly shook her head,

"I think he thought that making her wet would get her to stop. It just made it worse."

The cat squirmed and yowled and Molly set back on the ground. Jess became a cat again and glared at Dawlish,

"You stepped on me, you dolt!"

"I didn't know you were there! The Weasleys don't have a cat!"

"No, but _I am a cat_! You should have looked where you were putting your Sasquatch feet! And why did you soak me? Cats do _NOT_ like water, nimrod!"

"That was the point! I thought you'd go away!"

Jess hissed like an angry cat and dried herself with her wand. She glowered at Dawlish and crossed her arms over her chest. Albus chuckled, drawing her glare to himself,

"It's not funny, Albus." She growled. He smiled benevolently,

"I believe Fred and George would disagree."

Jess turned on the two boys, fighting a grin now, and grabbed Fred. George tried to snatch him back, but Jess was taller and faster. She looked down at Fred and growled at him,

"So you think that's funny do you?"

He snorted and nodded. He paled slightly when a wicked grin flashed across her face and she transfigured him and George both into cats before anyone could react. Molly made a noise of protest as Jess picked up George and Fred both and pointed her wand at them. Two seconds later, they were soaked and yowling on the ground. Jess laughed and changed them back,

"Still funny, boys?

They glared at her, then grinned evilly,

"We think that we should –"

"– call a truce, Jess."

"Don't you think?"

Jess chortled and dried them off,

"I agree boys, we'll call a truce. By the way, you're going to have to do better than that to beat James and Sirius. They were two of the greatest pranksters of all time, and tried that trick quite a few times. Speaking of Sirius," she said, turning back to Dawlish, "how long would it take to get him out of Azkaban?"

Dawlish laughed at her,

"Free Black? Are you insane? He's a mad mass murderer."

Jess aimed her wand at him,

"You better check yourself, Dawlish, and look at the rat bound on the ground. Look familiar?" she hissed. Dawlish took a good look at Peter and his eyes grew wide,

"You were serious? Pettigrew really is alive?"

"Don't you see him, Dawlish? Or have you gone blind since you replaced me?"

Dawlish winced at that, even though she'd only said it curiously. Jess laughed as though she knew what he was thinking,

"My hard feelings aren't toward you, they're towards Dolores, may she rot in Tartarus." She finished bitterly. Molly and Dawlish both looked very awkward and Jess flushed in embarrassment,

"Sorry, that was uncalled for. So, Dawlish, Sirius?"

The Auror sighed,

"I'll have to talk to the Minister about freeing him."

Jess grinned widely,

"Have a better idea: Why don't the three of us take Peter to Ministry and Albus can talk to him? What do you say, Albus?"

Albus nodded in agreement,

"The sooner we free Sirius the better."

Jess suddenly looked afraid,

"Albus, he's been unjustly imprisoned long enough…. Can't he be pardoned for the illegal animagus thing? He's been locked up long enough."

The Headmaster chuckled,

"I think it can be arranged, I agree, he's been in there long enough. Wouldn't you agree, Dawlish?"

Dawlish looked surprised at being addressed and muttered quickly,

"Of course, Professor."

Albus smiled and Jess clapped her hands together excitedly,

"Yay, we're gonna get Padfoot back!" she stopped suddenly and looked at Molly, "You wouldn't mind watching Harry until we get back, would you, Molly?"

Molly shook her head,

"Of course not, dear. You go on, he'll be fine with us."

Jess grinned again and hugged the older woman, then ran for the fireplace.

"What do you mean 'she went to free Sirius'? Sirius is in Azkaban for murder!"

"He didn't do it! Pettigrew had disguised himself as Percy's rat, Scabbers!"

"_What?_"

It was almost midnight and Jess had been at the Ministry all afternoon. Remus and Molly were arguing in the kitchen. The kids had been put to bed hours ago, Harry bunking with Ron and the Twins. Molly sighed,

"You heard me, Remus. Sirius Black is innocent, and Jess proved it this morning."

"How?"

"Can we answer that question tomorrow?" asked a familiar voice from behind them, "I'm really, really tired. What about you, Pads?"

Remus whirled around and saw his best friend and his girlfriend standing behind him, wearing identical grins. He let out a sigh of relief and yanked Jess towards him, away from Sirius. She laughed,

"So you're glad to see me?"

He rolled his eyes,

"Please tell me you didn't go _to_ Azkaban?"

"I had to! They wouldn't let him out! I _had_ to get Padfoot out!"

Sirius laughed,

"Jess, you were the only one there besides Albus who _wanted_ me out."

She waved him off,

"Bah! Fudge can take his bowler hat and stuff it up his –" the rest of her sentence was muffled as Remus clapped a hand over her mouth. Finally, she stopped trying to speak and licked his hand. He took it away from her mouth quickly and wiped it on his pants.

"Why did you just lick my hand?"

"Because it was obstructing my speech, it got rid of the obstruction, didn't it?" she answered, grinning. He rolled his eyes and finally looked at Sirius. The room fell silent as Remus tried to find something to say. After an awkward pause, he eventually said,

"Sirius, mate –" Sirius interrupted him,

"Don't worry about it. I would have thought the same thing."

They fell into another awkward silence. Jess clapped her hands together loudly,

"Sooo…. That what was really awkward."

The two men laughed and she began bouncing on the balls of her feet,

"Where is my Harry? And why are you hiding, Albus? You never did say why you came along when you did."

Albus stepped into the room and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling,

"I came to offer you a job."

She looked puzzled,

"I thought you had already filled the Defense post?"

"I have. One of the other teachers thought it would be a good idea for us to have a… recreational class, given the trouble we went through with the Marauders."

Remus looked sheepish, but Jess and Sirius just laughed,

"So, this recreational class…. What all does teaching it entail?" Jess asked curiously. Dumbledore smiled,

"It would be a class where the students could… let off steam and … 'recreate' themselves as the title implies."

She grinned impishly,

"So basically it's a class where they can prank each other without driving the rest of the school mad?"

The headmaster chuckled,

"Quite."

"I'm guessing this class was offered last year as an… elective?" she asked delicately, searching for the right word. Dumbledore nodded and she grinned again,

"Well, I think it's brilliant. Now, it's past midnight and I'm exhausted, so I'm going home, Molly, can Harry spend the rest of the night here?"

"Of course, but where is Sirius going to stay?"

"With me." Remus replied quickly, "I doubt he would stay where Jess is living."

Jess laughed,

"Definitely not. Well, night all."

She said before disappearing. Everyone shook their heads before the three men left as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Jess's Big Surprise

**AN: Anyone with any questions about Jess and her past need to read two of my other fanfics: Jess and Artemis Fowl Meets the Marauders.**

* * *

It had been five years since Sirius Black had been released from Azkaban and it was ten o'clock in the morning on September 2nd. Jessica's class walked in the room that morning to find her walking around on the ceiling. She looked down at them all and laughed,

"Sorry, I was just experimenting with this levitation spell I found in the library this morning. See, boys?" she added to Fred and George, "The library is useful for some things. Now, both of you stand up on one of the desks and help me get down!"

The class laughed and Fred and George did as they were told. They grinned as they sat her on her feet and she muttered the counter curse under her breath. She grinned at everyone as they took their seats and went up to her desks.

"So, Jess," Fred began with a grin, "are you going to show us that spell today?"

She shook her head,

"Nah, I haven't got all the kinks worked out yet. Besides, I want to try a few things with it first. Today, we're going to see if you made any progress with the assignment I gave you over the summer. Sean, you start first, then on to Fred and so on. Get started."

The students started their assignment. Five minutes later, a very angry Severus Snape burst into the room,

"Hawkins! What the bloody hell is the meaning of this?" he asked, pointing to his now pink hair. Jess burst out laughing,

"I have no idea, Sev, but it's hilarious. Guys, did any of you have anything to do with this?"

They all shook their heads, laughing. Snape glared at all of them and students began to quiet, but Jess continued to laugh, not intimidated by her co-worker.

"Go talk to Albus, Severus, but get out of my class until you cool off. I won't have you frightening my students. I'll see you at lunch, now out."

She shooed him out the door and shut it behind him with a snap. She turned to her class with raised eyebrows,

"Fred, George –"

"We really didn't do it, Jess! We swear!"

She laughed,

"I know. _I_ did it. I was just about to ask why you're not working."

Her students stared at her in amazement,

"_You_ did it?"

She nodded,

"Uh-huh. We had a bit of a disagreement this summer over whether or not cats were helpful or useful creatures. I got offended when he said they were useless, annoying animals. While I'll admit Mrs. Norris _is_ a pain – all cats are not Mrs. Norris."

"Why were you offended? Do you have a cat?" asked one of the girls. Jess chuckled, shaking her head,

"No, hon, I _am_ a cat." To prove her point, she, transformed into a cat, then changed back. Her students all clapped loudly and she took a bow before holding up a hand to silence them. They slowly quieted and she sighed,

"Guys, I know this class isn't boring, I run all my lesson plans by two of the greatest pranksters ever born. Please finish your assignment."

They laughed and went back to work.

"Jessica, we do not encourage pranks here." Dumbledore admonished. Jess waved him off,

"I didn't tell _them_ to go turning their teachers' hair different colors. I did it for revenge. It's Sev's fault for saying cats are useless. Especially since I've gotten my partner in crime back. And technically, we do, when you think about the subject I teach. Besides, he needs to learn to lighten up a little."

Dumbledore chuckled while Snape scowled,

"If we leave Potter with you, he'll end up exactly like his father."

Jess glared at him,

"Oh, shut up, you dried up old granny. Despite tormenting you – and you deserved it a lot of the time – James was a good man. Might I remind you that it was not because of _his_ idiocy that Harry is an orphan. And the only reason I mention that is because you seem fixated on our sixth year, and if I hear one more word about how James was just trying to save his neck that night, I will shove your wand down your throat. Yes, hexed and humiliated you constantly. You hexed him just as often, if not more so. So fucking what? Grow a pair and move on! I spent most of my childhood chained to a fucking wall! I was beaten with bullwhips daily, and hell, Severus! I complain less about my past torments than you do. As far as I'm concerned, the only person in this room with the right to complain about their childhood is me!"

The two glared at each other for a moment, then Severus dropped his gaze to the floor, ashamed of the fact that she was right. Dumbledore cleared his throat, drawing their attention back to him,

"I think, Jessica, that it's time for you to stop living with Severus. Perhaps you should move in with Sirius?"

She nodded, her expression blank. Both men frowned,

"Jessica, are you feeling well?"

She shook her head as if to clear it and looked at him,

"I'm sorry, Albus, what was that?" she asked distractedly. Dumbledore's brow furrowed,

"Are you ill?"

She smiled at him,

"I'm fine, Albus, my mind was just elsewhere. I'm sorry, but I need to go get ready for my next class."

She left the Headmaster's office, leaving Albus and Severus to stare after her in concern and confusion.

Jess groaned as she bent over the toilet in the girls bathroom, vomiting. She had been doing this for three days, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was time to visit Poppy. She just hoped it wasn't food poisoning from Sirius' horrible cooking.

Jess stared and the school's resident Healer in shock.

"What do you mean I'm pregnant?"

Madam Pomfrey 'tsked' at her,

"Exactly what I said, Jessica. You are pregnant."

Jess sighed,

"Can you keep a lid on this until the weekend? I want Remus to be the first to know."

She nodded and gave Jess a potion,

"Drink this – it will help with the sickness."

Jess grinned,

"Thanks, Poppy. I'd better get going. I've only got a few minutes to get back to my class room."

She hopped off the bed and left the room, humming happily under her breath.

Jess was missing from lunch that evening. Dinner as well. Fred and George exchanged a worried look when they saw her empty chair. What was wrong with her?

Jess jumped when a voice asked from the fireplace,

"Jess? Are you all right? Albus says you've been skipping meals."

She laughed and turned to face her boyfriend,

"I'm fine, Moony." She bit her lip, suddenly afraid, "But there's something I need to tell you."

He frowned,

"What's wrong?"

She chuckled nervously,

"It depends on your definition of 'wrong'."

"Jess, what's going on?"

She sighed,

"Remus, I'm pregnant."

He stared at her in shock,

"Are you sure?"

She nodded,

"Poppy told me this morning when I went to see her. I've been sick for the past few days, so… I thought… maybe the flu or something…" she trailed off, uncertain. He continued to stare at her for several minutes in silence. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore,

"Remus, please, say something." She begged. He blinked, then took her in his arms, kissing her enthusiastically. She laughed,

"So you're happy then?"

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say yes, then paled. She frowned,

"Remus? Baby, what's wrong?"

"Jess," he croaked, "what if I've passed it on to our child?"

She sighed,

"Then we'll love him anyway. We'll do everything we can to make his life as comfortable as possible. Remus, please, don't shut down on me. I need you to help me raise our baby. Please." She pleaded. He shook his head,

"Jess, I've probably passed this… disease… onto an innocent child! He'll probably hate me –"

She put a hand over his mouth to stop his tirade and glared at him,

"Don't you dare leave me, Remus Lupin. I will skin you and use your hide as a rug. I am pregnant with your baby and you will _not_ leave us."

He opened his mouth to object, to tell her that he wouldn't leave her, then shut it again when he saw the tears in her eyes. He tightened his arms around her,

"I'm not leaving Jess, but that kid is going to hate me when he gets old enough to understand what's happening to him."

"_If_ it happens. Remember, Remus, it might not carry over."

He sighed,

"We'll see."

She looked up at him, tears making slow tracks down her cheeks,

"Can you at least _pretend_ to be happy? I feel like I've done something horribly wrong."

He shook his head in denial,

"No, love, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Then will please stop acting like my baby is an abomination?"

He stared at her,

"That's not what I meant –"

"That's what it sounded like." She said angrily, cutting him off. He frowned,

"Jess?"

She tore away from him and turned to face the fire, her arms crossed over her chest. He reached for her again, but she shied away.

"Jess, what's wrong? What did I say?"

She whirled around to glare at him,

"Is it the baby you're objecting to? Or the fact that it's mine?"

His eyes widened in shock,

"What are you on about?" he demanded, "I'm not objecting to anything. I'm worried about the child I've likely passed on lycanthropy to! Why the hell would you think that I would have a problem with you having my child? Under normal circumstances, I would be celebrating, but these aren't normal circumstances, Jess. I've ruined our child's life!"

She sighed and crossed the room to slip her arms around his waist,

"No, you haven't. You don't even know if he'll have it. We won't know until May sometime. Don't torture yourself over something you don't even know you've done. And even if you did, I'm sure he'll understand. It's not your fault if he does have it. If you want to blame someone, blame Fenir Greyback. If you want someone to punish, get someone to find him and nail _his_ ass to the wall, not yours."

He grinned at her and held his hands up in surrender,

"Okay, okay, you win. I'll stop moping and be happy now."

She smiled happily,

"Good." She began humming something under her breath. He laughed when he realized that it was a lullaby. She made a face and shoved him playfully, then yawned hugely and kissed his cheek,

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you soon."

She started to withdraw from him, but his arms went back around her, holding her in place. He laughed in her ear and lowered his voice,

"You're not going to bed just yet, love."

Her eyes widened,

"We're at school…"

He grinned wickedly at her,

"I know."

"Remus…"

He just laughed again, ignoring her half-hearted protests.

Jess was blushing furiously at breakfast the next morning amongst the laughter of her colleagues. The whole school watched in amazement as she glared at a laughing McGonagall, and several of them swore they could hear her say,

"I'll get you lot, just you wait…"

Fred and George grinned wickedly when they heard this, knowing they would be asked to help in her revenge.


	5. Chapter 5: Definitions

Jess looked up from grading her papers when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in."

She did a double take when Cedric Diggory, the last person in the school she would expect to see anywhere near her office, opened the door and stepped inside.

"Cedric! My, this is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

His face turned beet red when he saw that she was grading papers.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I-I didn't mean to bother you –" she cut him off.

"Nonsense – and I've told you a thousand times to call me Jess. Now, what do you need?"

"Could I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, sweetie, have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

The boy shook his head. She sighed and gestured for him to sit down. She frowned when she saw that his face was still beet red. She sighed again and led him back to her private quarters, leading him to the couch and forcing him to drink a cup of tea. It made him laugh and finally got the embarrassment to leave his features. She smiled,

"So, sweetie, what do you need?"

His eyes darted around the room nervously.

"I would normally talk to my parents about this but –" she cut him off.

"Cedric, honey, just spit it out. I'm not going to judge you and nothing you say will leave this room. Not even the other teachers will know."

"They won't?"

She shook her head,

"Nope. The only people who will know are you, me, and my cat Shadow."

"Shadow?"

She grinned and nodded as a gray tabby jumped in her lap,

"Yup. This is my kitty, Shadow. Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

His face burned scarlet again,

"I-I think I'm g-gay."

She laughed,

"Sweetie, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. I meant it when I said I won't say anything, but I think you should tell your parents. If you want, you can wait until Easter and I could go with you. Be there when you tell them."

He looked up from his hands, which were lying in his lap, hopefully,

"Would you?"

She nodded,

"Of course. Is that what you want?"

He nodded vigorously,

"If you wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't." She got to her feet and he did the same. She hugged him and led him to the door, "Now, you need to get back to your common room before you get a detention. See you tomorrow in class, and don't forget your homework." She called as he sped back to Hufflepuff. She laughed quietly to herself and shut the door. She tried to get more grading done, but it was useless, it was too bloody late to be doing paperwork anyway. She gave up after an hour and went back to bed.

Breakfast the next morning was loud. She scanned the Hufflepuff table for a sign of Cedric, but saw nothing. Halfway through the meal, however, Cedric appeared. She felt relieved for all of two seconds. Then someone from the Ravenclaw table yelled,

"Look, it's the fag!"

The rest of the hall erupted into laughter. Cedric left immediately. Furious, Jess got to her feet, put her wand to her throat, and muttered,

"_Sonorus._" She glared at around at the student and called,

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" the Hall quieted quickly. They had never seen the easy-going teacher so angry. They never wanted to again, it was a terrifying sight. She turned her glare to the Ravenclaw table, asking in a quiet, reasonable voice that was scarier than yelling,

"Which one of you said that?"

No one answered. She looked over at the Headmaster,

"Albus, if I might…. May I suggest that unless the one who shouted turn himself over, the _whole_ of Ravenclaw be banned from the next Hogsmead trip?"

The entire student body gasped when Dumbledore nodded. They had never expected such a harsh punishment from the usually rather laid-back Recreational Professor. The Ravenclaws glared at each other mutinously until one of them shouted in defeat,

"Fine! I'm the one who said it!"

Jess looked at him sharply.

"Mr. Davies, my office tonight at seven. I also expect you to apologize to Mr. Diggory the next time you see him. Now, if you'll excuse me…" she trailed off and left the Great Hall. Dumbledore forced everyone's attention back to their food.

She found Cedric, surprisingly, sitting outside her office. She sighed slid down next to him. She put an arm around him and rubbed his back soothingly,

"How are you feeling?"

"How did he find out?"

She shook her head,

"I've no idea, but I've given Roger Davies detention tonight at seven. Would you like to come and ask him? I've already given him detention and ordered him to apologize. You'll be fine, honey. It'll blow over in a few days. You'll see?"

"And if it doesn't?"

"I'll keep giving people detentions until they get over it." she told him matter-of-factly. He laughed.

"Thanks Jess, but you don't have to."

She shook her head,

"No, I don't. But I will."

"Why?"

She smiled crookedly at him,

"Because, you're a good kid, Ced. Now, you go on to class, I'll bring you some toast later."

He grinned and got to his feet, helping her up as well. She smiled as he ran off.

At lunch that afternoon, Jess got permission from the Headmaster to speak.

"For those of you who do not know what a dictionary is or how to use one, the word 'fag', or 'faggot' means a bundle of friggin sticks. It does not mean gay, it does not mean homosexual. It literally means 'a bundle of sticks'. I ask that you keep that in mind, because the next person who says it within my earshot gets to carry a bundle of sticks for the rest of the day." She finished speaking and sat down. Severus Snape smirked at his Slytherins, Dumbledore smiled benevolently, and Minerva McGonagall looked like she was trying to decide whether she should scold her young colleague or laugh at her announcement. The Weasley Twins laughed, knowing she was serious. Cedric Diggory laughed with them.


	6. Hiatus!

**This story is NOT abandoned, it's just on indefinite HIATUS until I get new inspiration. Right now I'm focusing on my stories **_**Kathryn and Selene**_**, **_**Running to Forks**_**, and **_**Prongslet and Prongsette**_**.**

**~ Cajun Mistress**


End file.
